Dangerously Hidden
by Bloody Waterfalls
Summary: AU Yami did not want the guy he ran into get involved after running into from running away from people after him. It was too much danger. What if Yugi unknowingly convinced Yami that he was worth risking his life for? Yami x Yugi


-Author's Note- I'm** TheFalloftheDemon **and this is my first fanfic on this site. This story is from the anime, Yu-Gi-Oh and off of all the information I read off of other fanfics and sites. I'm sorry if I get something wrong. Some of the people have different last names I gave them from a site I looked up on Japanese names. This is all based on what I know so please bear with me. I have a lot of ideas for stories that I'm going to start working on. Some of their summaries are in my profile.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

**Warning:** Contains yaoi and the possibility of a lemon. That depends if I think I can do it.

_**Summary:**_ Yami did not want the guy he ran into get involved after running into from running away from people after him. It was too much danger. What if Yugi unknowingly convinced Yami that he was worth risking his life for? Yami x Yugi

This is an **AU** story so it doesn't contain Yami being a Pharaoh. Also, Yami's last name has a big role in this story.

Thanks and I hope you like it. Please read and review!

**

* * *

**

Dangerously Hidden

_Chapter 1-The Chase_

_

* * *

_

He wasn't a patient man. He was somebody who kept his face expressionless and his voice like ice. You can only push him so far before his already thin patience snapped. And it was very close to snapping right now. Especially in the present situation he was in. He wouldn't be surprised if God himself was in the sky right now laughing his ass of at his expense.

Seto Kaiba grunted as he stretched his legs a bit after running from those clowns. Honestly, a bunch of idiots in suits with a clean-shaven face and a haircut that was like the military gave, not a single hair out of place with an earpiece in their ear. He didn't understand why they couldn't stop and turn around to fight them.

Maybe it was the fact that there was a lot of clowns instead of a couple.

His patience finally snapped as he turned around and glared at the three people around him and he snapped irritably, "why are we running away like a couple of dogs with our tails between our legs?"

"Maybe, Kaiba, it's because they have guns and there's more than we could handle with only the four of us," one of the other three spoke smoothly and calmly but Seto could hear the anger laced in the words.

Right, those goons had guns too.

The one who spoke was a very dangerous looking yet handsome young man who looked to be in his early twenties. Wearing black leather pants that hugged his legs and his hips plus a black tank top with a button up long sleeved red silk shirt that was unbuttoned over the tank top. His eyes were cold at the moment, his jaw was clenched tightly, and his hands were curled into fists with his knuckles white. All three were signs of his anger. He had beautiful crimson eyes that were narrowed and his hair was tri-colored, sticking up all over the place with colors of blonde, black, and ruby red in it. In the middle of his tank top was a golden puzzle hung by a chain.

Yami Tanaka didn't look dangerous at first glance with a little, lithe body. Even though he was skinny, he had toned muscles. His muscles weren't too big or too little. They were just right for his build. He was short but not too much around 5'8 and though he was short, he moved gracefully. An example of how he moved was by the way he ran from the men in suits with cat like moves.

Seto just snorted and turned away, arms crossing and frowning darkly. Yami just chuckled quietly, his eyes lighting up with a touch of amusement.

Seto just glared at him more and frowned even harder.

"There, there. Its okay, Kaiba. Don't pout," Kaiba just rolled his at this as a protest, "then stop sulking." The last part was said harshly and mockingly. The one who spoke was one of the other two people standing there besides Seto and Yami. He was an insensitive asshole but a good friend that you could count on with a very nasty mind and a dark humor.

Bakura Jukodo was a man to fear if you pissed him off. He has long unruly white hair that went to his waist. His dark brown eyes were cold from the years of living on the streets when he was younger. He had a hard life until he met Yami. Then his life got even worse. Bakura was wearing baggy, black jeans with a navy tank top with a leather jacket over it. He looked pissed at Seto for basically calling him a coward. What an insult. Besides, he hadn't even wanted to run away, but he didn't really feel like dying tonight.

The last one of the group laughed loudly. He had a personality just like Bakura. There was even a slim chance that he was more evil than Bakura.

It was a very slim chance.

Marik Nozaki was someone, who like Bakura, you don't fuck with. He looked threatening with his pale blonde hair sticking up all over the place and his dark lavender eyes held a hint of insanity in them. Unusual equaled even more threat to the appearance. He was wearing navy leather pants with a tight red t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it like Bakura. Proves that they are like two crazy twins. He had gold bracelets and necklaces on and it made him look enticing and over all, a sexy threatening look.

Kaiba just snapped his gaze to him with his clear icy blue eyes and his silk looking brown hair flying with the action. He was wearing black slacks with a long sleeved dark green silk shirt that had a black trench coat over it. Kaiba himself had had a bad childhood along with his younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba. Unfortunately, nobody knew much because he didn't talk about it and most likely, never would.

"Oh, cut it out! We have to think about what we are going to do now," Yami said calmly breaking the staring contest between the two of them.

"Let's go and whimper like the dogs we are as Kaiba put it so nicely," Bakura snickered. "I mean, who wouldn't want to see Kaiba on his knees begging for mercy?" Kaiba wisely kept his mouth shut until Marik added his two cents.

"Actually, Bakura, I can imagine Kaiba on his knees doing something else though. Right, Se-to?" he asked, stretching his name mockingly and catching on to something Bakura implied without realizing it. The two of them snickered slightly. Marik continued, "When will that happen? 'The great Seto Kaiba' doing something sexual, I mean that's a very bad joke. Maybe you should practice on Yami. God knows how much he will enjoy it and something to satisfy his," he paused slightly looking for a good word, "**_hunger_**."

The last word was purred softly. Kaiba sputtered with outrage for a second then grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. "You listen here, you crazy son of a bitch, that will never happen even if I was drunk!" he yelled angrily. By now, Bakura was laughing his ass off.

Yami just rolled his eyes at the "hunger" comment. _'I can't get upset over something that's true,'_ he thought silently.

It was true that he had a hunger.

A hunger that was not food and more like sexual hunger.

He was a sex god and knew it. He had so many pointless one-night stands he lost count of them. If he saw someone he wanted for the night, he made sure to have them in his bed that night no matter what. All of them were men. He was gay and he wasn't afraid to admit his sexuality. That was just the way he was.

In fact, **all** four of them were even though Kaiba didn't have relationships at all and didn't tell anyone he was gay. Too bad for him, the others figured it out when they saw a magazine of two guys kissing on the cover under his bed. It didn't really help to blush and stutter while trying to deny it.

"Cut it out, guys. If we keep making a racket, those goons will hear us-" Yami was cut off by yelling. Kaiba dropped Marik and they got quiet to listen what was going on.

Suddenly, there was even more yelling and things being thrown near them. Silently, they placed themselves flat against the wall of the alley as the noises seemed to get closer and closer. It sounded as if they stopped and were talking about what action to take since they lost sight of the four young men.

Bakura shifted slightly and abruptly stopped with his foot halfway from the cement as something made a noise. _'Noises are bad,' _he thought. He looked down and near them was metal trashcans and their lids on the ground scattered around. He finished putting his foot down and cringed when his foot hit a lid.

There was a clatter as his foot made contact and all four of them stared in horror.

"**Shit**," Yami cursed and scowled at Bakura.

There was a shouts near them that sounded suspiciously like, 'I see them!' or 'Get them!'

The shouts were like gas for cars as they took off running as the moonlight from the moon reflected off their faces. When the moonlight was blocked by clouds, shadows covered their faces instead. It was a normal Saturday night in Domino City for everyone, even for the four of them. They were being chased or followed more frequently.

What had started as a night of clubbing had turned into something much worse. They had been talking and laughing having a good time in a booth in the back of the club for the sole purpose to not be noticed when it felt like they were being watched. It was Marik who noticed a guy watching them intently at the bar dressed in a suit identical to the people chasing them had on with the unmistakable earpiece on. Without the slightest hesitation, they took off out of the club and into a maze of back alleys. They had stopped to rest in one of the alleys when they had lost the goons even though it was short lived.

Yam kept running as he took notice of his friend's harsh and haggardly breathing as they tried to keep up with his pace plus the sounds of feet pounding on pavement as the goons chased them while shooting at the them. Running and dodging bullets was no easy task. They found that out the hard way.

Slowing down, Yami slowed down his running pace to let the other three catch up and pass him. They looked back curious, but kept running when they got a glare in return. When his friends were ahead of him and out of the more dangerous shooting ranges, he started to pick up his pace.

As he was running, a sudden pain came from his back and stomach as he toppled over a trashcan that was close by. The pain was unbearable. He felt like a knife was in his stomach being twisted repeatedly. He lowered his hands to where his stomach was since he rolled over on his back after falling though it was painful to do it. As his hands made contact with his stomach, he took notice that his friends had turned around and was coming back for him. He wanted to yell at them to go back but he felt too weak to do it.

He lost all interest in them as he pulled his hands back to look at them when he felt them make contact with something wet from his stomach. He was horrified to see under the moonlight something red and thick on his hands. Blood. **_His_** blood he realized horrified. _'Oh, gods no,' _He thought shocked. In that instant, he knew he had been shot and his friends were coming to back to him while they were getting closer to more danger for this action.

_'Is this how death feels like?'_ Yami wondered._ 'Is this what it feels like to know you're done for and you can't do anything about it? Helpless. Does everyone feel that feeling when you are in a situation like this?'_ All these questions with no answers except from the already dead._ 'I can't die yet,'_ he thought desperately,_ 'I have to protect my friends and make sure they are safe.'_

Determination, a wonderful feeling for bad times.

There was a sharp pain added to the growing pain as his friends finally reached him and Marik slung one of his arms of his shoulder while Bakura did the same thing except with the other arm. Kaiba meanwhile had pulled out his black handgun from the back of his pants that he carried around for times like this. He started shooting at the people closing in on them as they took off once again with Yami looking like he was running too. It would have been believable too if the fact that his feet was off the ground.

Bakura noticed light coming from the end of one the alleys. That only meant one thing and that was the light was from a street lamp that was not in alleys, only roads with names. After nudging Marik in the ribs to get his attention and jerking his head in the direction of the light, they ran for the end of the alley with Kaiba on their heels. When they finally were out of the alley, it was like coming up for air after being almost drowned.

Yami was still conscious though no one knew for sure how long with him bleeding and loosing blood like no tomorrow. They ran across the street passing a group of young people laughing and joking walking on the sidewalk. It looked like they were coming back from somewhere since it was so late at night. Most likely, they were since the maze of back alleys where they just came out of was behind movie theaters, stores, arcades, coffee shops, and so on and so on. Whether it was a bad thing or not. it just happened to be in that precise moment, one of the people locked eyes with Yami.

His cold crimson eyes made contact with the stranger's large innocent amethyst eyes as they rushed by the group and it felt like an electric shock went through him.

"Stop," Yami said quietly. "I have to know what will happen to that group of people when the goons spot them." He didn't want anybody hurt in the process of them trying to get to safety. Although, he didn't get a glimpse of what the group looked like, you could tell they were around their ages. Too young for anything to happen to them. He had a feeling he knew what would happen when they were noticed.

Bakura spoke that feeling and fear when he said seriously which was rare, "Yami, you know what will happen as well as I do. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

It did not matter that Bakura spoke the truth; he had to make sure they were not harmed and if they was in danger, he was stepping in. It did not matter that he was shot and still bleeding.

"Even though that may be true, I have to make sure no harm falls upon them. They are just innocent people, guys. We need to make sure nothing happens," Yami said pleadingly. The other three looked at each other and thought about it. Finally, with some hesitation, they nodded and ducked into an alley close by.

They propped Yami so that he was bracing himself against the wall. They looked around the corner of alley that was overlooking all that was happening across the street. Their eyes widened as they looked closely at the group of people. There in the group of people were look-alikes of Yami, Bakura, and Marik.

However, Yami's eyes narrowed as they took notice of the four goons walking up to them.

It was even more dangerous since they will make the mistake of thinking the look-alikes were really them.

* * *

-Author's Note- This is the first chapter of **_Dangerously Hidden_**. If anyone wants to, you can make some suggestions of things for a conversation and I'll try to include it in the story. You could even pick the characters if you want.

This won't all be angst. There will be a funny scene where Yami falls off a staircase half-asleep. Or at least something along the lines of that.

Let me know if this chapter was too short and please feel free to correct mistakes or make requests though I don't want to be cussed out for having a stupid story. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's as simple as that. That's all I have to say about it.

I'm writing my second chapter already and I'll have it up as soon as I can.

TheFalloftheDemon


End file.
